Suddenly
by HuntingPeace
Summary: Set after Great Expectations. Addisex with slight Mark bashing sorry. I was so upset with the way things happened between them and this story idea just came to me. Hope you enjoy!
1. No explanation

A/N: Set after "Great Expectations". This is a sort of teaser for the story. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not control any part of anyone's anatomy other than my own because that would be naughty.

Addison pressed her palm to her forehead for the third time since trying to escape Mark's presence. Her mind was on her current patient and a certain intern. Mark saw her distraction as a way of getting under her skin and flirting in his own narcissistic way. Alex, standing nearby, had seen enough and was starting to consider ways of helping her. He could think of nothing but making up a fake crisis to rush over and ask that Addison come at once. However Alex wanted to get back at Sloan and needed a way of tripping him up. Once the idea came, Alex started to proceed before his brain realized what his body was doing and told it to stop.

Addison was done with the conversation. "Mark, I have patients. I am sure there are other women around who you could latch on to and feed your ego."

"Are you mad because I want to be Chief?"

"What? No. That has nothing to do with it. I'm not mad at anything except the fact that you will not let me go."

She noticed his approach and turned her head to acknowledge him, thankful for any distraction. "Karev?" She asked when she saw the determination in his eyes. "What's—?" She began, but was cut off as Alex's mouth crashed over hers. She was completely taken aback and Mark slightly jumped as he could not believe what his eyes were seeing. Addison's body replied instinctively to his and her brain stopped all function. Alex had dipped Addison slightly back as the male lead will often do at the end of a dance and held her tightly. Her left arm wrapped around his neck as her right arm explored his chest and the arm supporting her back. The kiss went from hard and demanding to slow and languid before Mark could yell, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Alex slowed and pulled his lips away, gave Addison one small chaste kiss, set her upright again, and then walked away. Everyone—nurses, doctors, interns, patients—stopped activity as they witnessed the scene playing out before them. Some of the patients thought it was sweet but the staff knew how dramatic and daring that intern named Karev had just been.

As Addison regained her balance, her eyes fluttered open and a small smile had spread over her swollen lips. Her hair was a little messy and some of her lipstick was smudged. Not only did she look hot, Mark could also tell she was hot… hot for Karev and in want of him badly. She stared into space for an instance. Less than a second later though, Addison's brain began normal operation and her cheeks blushed.

"Care to explain?" An angry Mark all but yelled.

The staff knew whatever happened next was popcorn worthy but each tried to resume their work while keeping one ear open. Addison looked at Mark as if she had forgotten he was there and quickly brushed past him.

A/N: To be continued... Hint: Kevin Lyttle. Can you figure it out?


	2. Reputations and Gossip

A/N: Oh my! Has anyone seen the clip for this Thursday? If you haven't, I demand that you stop reading and go look (http://abc. Then of course come back and read.

Addison Montgomery was known for many things. She was first and foremost the best neo-natal surgeon in America, possibly the world. In addition, she was the ex-wife of McDreamy himself, Dr. Shepherd, and had had what everyone knew to be hot sex with McSteamy, Mark Sloan (that being the reason she was Shepherd's ex). Among her colleagues she was known as being strictly professional. However to the two previously-mentioned men and equally (if not more) delicious Alex, Addison was known for being a thoroughly enjoyable kisser.

Her heels clicked down the hall with a beat every drummer tried to mimic in a sultry number. She walked in a daze as her mind replayed what had just occurred between her and Karev. It did not make a bit of sense. Had he not just made it blatantly clear two days ago that he was not interested? Mark watched Addison's retreating form with a look of incredulity and embarrassment. Like hell would Karev ever be scrubbing in on a surgery with him.

By now (yes within two minutes), George had passed along what he had witnessed to Meredith, who in turn told Cristina. Thinking that Izzie was over Alex since Denny, Cristina pulled her into a vacant room and told her.

"Seriously?" Izzie asked with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. She still had feelings for Alex but she knew they would never be an item again. He cheated, she fell in love with Denny, and they were now content to be just friends. The kiss on the stairway had come as a surprise and neither had mentioned anything more about it.

Cristina, hyped-up on the drama of the morning, nodded her head. "Seriously."

"So how did she answer Sloan?"

Cristina stared at Izzie for a moment. "Damn it! Meredith didn't tell me. Where's George?" Izzie heard the question as Cristina was already at the door.

Addison entered her office and dropped into her chair. She knew either Chief Webber or Miranda, possibly both, would be knocking on her door any minute or paging her for an immediate counsel. With a racing mind she tapped a random pen and ran her fingertips over her lips. Alex kissed her. He couldn't wriggle out of this one. However he kissed her in full view of staff and right in front of Mark. Anger was rising up alongside lust. The two emotions met briefly, exchanged a passing 'hello', and combined together in a way that left Addison hot and bothered. She wanted to hit him and then push him down to have her naughty way with him.

Callie laughed openly as George filled her in on some details of the juicy gossip that had begun making its way around Seattle Grace. After thanking George for informing her and making plans with him for that night, she sought out the wicked redhead whom she knew would be seeking refuge in her office. As Callie rounded a corner she saw an enraged Dr. Bailey talking to an older nurse. From Bailey's stance and the way her lips had come together, Callie knew the subject matter.

"Did he now?" Bailey said, not intending for it to be a question. "I'm gonna go have a little talk with Dr. Karev right now and see what he has to say. Excuse me."

Callie immediately turned and faked interest in the nurses' station. 'Yep. Good stock of pens, no coffee stains. Everything looks good. And… she has passed.' She looked over her shoulder once for good measure and then took off for Addison's office.

Addison decided that she was going to find out exactly what drugs Karev was on and made her way toward the door just as Callie burst through and closed it behind her.

"Bailey. Alex." Callie said, trying to get her point across as quickly as possible. "Mad!" This word she drew out though and made a face for emphasis.

"How do you—?" Addison asked before 'mad' had escaped Callie's mouth. "Oh." She said. "Oh god!"

Callie moved out of the way and opened the door, expecting her to try to hunt down Alex before Miranda. Addison looked to her new friend gratefully and took a step, but then stopped. Changing her mind, she pulled the door from Callie, who was slightly reluctant to let go, and softly closed it.

"I think I'm going to let him suffer a little."

A/N: There will be one or two more chapters before the "Lyttle" hint plays out for those of you who know what I'm talking about. Yes, you guessed correctly. I'm sorry I couldn't get further than this tonight.


End file.
